


It Was Only A Kiss

by Wolfy22Zsasz



Series: Songspiration [6]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 17:40:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13058910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfy22Zsasz/pseuds/Wolfy22Zsasz
Summary: One shot inspired by the song "Mr. Brightside" by The Killers. I do not own the song lyrics nor the character of Victor Zsasz."It started out with a kiss how did it end up like this? It was only a kiss it was only a kiss. Now I'm falling asleep and she's calling a cab, while he's having a smoke and she's taking a drag. Now they're going to bed and my stomach is sick and it's all in my head but she's touching his chest now, he takes off her dress now, let me go. I just can't look it's killing me and taking control."





	It Was Only A Kiss

"Get the fuck away from me!" A voice yells from the alley. 

Victor pauses and glances over. Listening closer he can hear the sounds of a scuffle. Sighing, he supposes he better check it out, what with Penguin's new licensing system and all. 

The noises get louder the further back the alley he gets. His first glimpse is of two people fighting- probably not his concern after all. They break apart though and Victor takes in the whole scene. 

A man panting with exerscion and a glint in his eye. A girl with wide eyes and torn clothing. The knife in the man's hand. The bleeding cut down the side of her jeans. 

"Excuse me."

The girls head whips around to look at Victor, assessing him for danger. 

"Go away." The man doesn't even look, advancing on the girl instead. 

Rolling his eyes, Victor draws a gun and fires a shot at the man's feet. 

"What the fuck!" He shouts, looking over at Victor. 

"Do you have a license?"

"What? Oh, yeah sure. I got a license. Now leave us be." He turns his attention back to the girl. 

The girl, evaluating the situation, decides Victor isn't a danger and begins inching towards him. 

"No. You don't."

"What?" The man snaps at him irritably. 

"You don't have a license. Penguin doesn't give licenses for rape. It's not profitable."

"Get lost." 

The man grabs for the girl, but Victor's presence has given her courage. Rather than trying to dodge away from him, she pulls her arm back and punches him in the face. 

"Fuck!" They yell in unison, him holding his nose and her shaking out her hand. 

"You bitch!" The man goes after her with the knife again, aiming for her stomach. 

Victor shoots him in the head, turning his stab into a less deadly slash through her shirt. 

"Are you alright?" He asks the shaking girl. 

She walks up to the man's body and kicks him in the head. Then she turns to Victor. Stepping toe to toe with him, she quickly puts her hands on his chest and raises up on her toes. Her lips are warm against his and he can taste the salty sweet blood from her busted lip. She pulls away slowly, licking her lips. 

"Thanks." She turns and walks out of the alley. 

Victor stands motionless for a minute before carefully following her at a distance. 

 

 

"Hey thanks for dinner." Riley smiles at Ben, pulling out her cell phone. 

"No problem." He shrugs, cupping his hands to light a cigarette. 

She turns away from the smoke, grimacing. Such a nasty habit. That's why she was calling a cab rather than going home with him. That and the fact that she just wasn't really that interested in him. He was nice enough... But that click just wasn't there. He was too boring. Not that she led an exciting life...but he was too plain. Too complacent. He didn't make her heart beat fast. He wasn't tough. 

 

Victor has been following the girl ever since that night. Whenever he had free time he tracked her down. He'd watched her have dinner with that boy. Smiling, laughing, standing outside while he lights a cigarette. 

All because of a kiss, one single kiss. How had it come to this?

 

A cab pulls up and they get inside, probably heading back to his place for the night. Victor can't bring himself to follow anymore. He doesn't want to see it. He heads home for his own cold empty bed. 

 

She touches his chest, gently, like she did Victor's those weeks ago. He cups her cheek and kisses her, the kiss growing the longer it goes on. Stepping back he reaches for the hem of her dress and pulls it over her head. They retreat towards the bed. 

Victor feels sick. Although he's never felt it before, Victor can name the knot in his stomach. Jealousy. It was eating him from the inside out, killing him, taking him over. His eyes snap open and his surroundings take shape. He's home in bed, alone. Not outside her window watching that boy have her, have what Victor wants. It was all in his head....but....

 

Riley gets out of the cab and walks up to her apartment alone. She had a nice time but she just feels so empty. Ever since that night a few weeks ago. It was crazy really. She was crazy. She'd almost been raped, killed. But she'd felt so alive in those moments. Fighting for her life. It was exhilarating. And then the man had showed up. She hadn't stopped thinking about him since. He was everything Ben was not. A strong commanding presence. He didn't take shit- he demanded respect. He'd saved her life most likely. And she...it had to have been the adrenaline rush. She had walked right up to him and kissed him. Then left and made her way home in a daze. Ever since that night her life had become dull and empty. 

 

It was several days before Victor had time off. He told himself he wouldn't look for her anymore. This wasn't like him- who was she anyway? Just one random girl in all of Gotham. One fearless girl. Who fought back rapists, wasn't traumatized by death and violence, who had the guts to kiss him. That's why he'd followed her, wasn't it? He couldn't remember the last time he'd been kissed. So he followed her. Stalked her, really. That's how he knew her name was Riley. And she worked at a department store, running register and stocking shelves. Her co-worker Ben had taken her out to eat after a week of him asking her. She led a normal, quiet life. Who was he to take that away from her? She'd go on with her normal life, with Ben, a normal guy. Pain shot through Victor's chest at the thought. Sadness and rage balled together by the green eyed monster.

 

Riley had had enough. Ben had asked her out again, and she'd said no, again.  
It was silly, it was stupid, and it was risky. She set out towards the seedier side of Gotham. Near the alley where the dead man had attacked her. This time she wasn't as helpless. She'd bought some pepper spray and two switchblades. One was in her pocket, the other hidden in her boot. She was a woman on a mission. 

Victor watched from the building across the street as she put on her jacket and stashed her knives. What in the world was she doing? Going out at night, armed? He fell in step a few blocks behind her, oblivious to the fact that she was looking for him. 

She ducked into a bar, not noticing the figure slipping in behind her. Catching the bartender's eye, she smiles sweetly.

"What can I get you?"

"Well actually, I'm looking for someone. Wondered if you'd seen him around." 

The bartender looks her up and down with a raised eyebrow. 

"I don't know his name. He's tall and handsome. Dark eyes. Bald. Carries two guns under his arms. You know him!" She exclaims as the man's eyes widen. 

His expression turns steely. "I think you need to go home miss. This ain't no place for a lady."

"You know him!" She demands. "What's his name!"

The man hesitates, not wanting to cooperate. "Sounds to me like you just described Victor Zsasz. Used to be Falcone's personal hitman. Works for Penguin now."

"Where can I find him?"

"Honey you don't want to find him. You run along home. We're done here."

Riley turns to the door, disheartened. But at least she had somewhere to start. A name. Victor Zsasz.

Victor couldn't believe his ears. THAT is what she was doing? Looking for HIM? Of all the irrational possibilities he could have thought of- that was not one of them. He slips out the door behind her as she continues deeper into the Narrows.   
Victor frowns, realizing he needs to do something before she gets herself into real trouble again. The question is what?

 

Riley hadn't noticed anyone following her before the bar, but she did notice after she left. She didn't see who- she didn't want to be obvious. Someone was trailing her though. Walking faster, she tries to decide what to do. 

When she starts walking faster, Victor knows she's into him. She obviously hadn't really seen him though because she wouldn't be trying to lose him if she knew it were him. She ducks down a side alley and he curses. He can guess exactly what she's planning. 

 

Riley ducks down an alley and pulls out her can of pepper spray. As soon as they turn the corner after her she can spray them, knock them down, and hightail it out of there. No one comes around the corner though. Instead she hears her name. 

"Riley."

Icy tendrils of fear run down her back. Who's after her? Why aren't they coming around the corner? She hears a frustrated sigh. 

"Riley, I'm not coming around that corner if you're going to mace me. I'm not stupid."

Riley's eyes widen in surprise. How did he know? That voice though...it sounded familiar. Gathering her courage, she speaks. 

"Who are you?"

Around the corner Victor smirks. "You know who I am."

"Victor?" She whispers. 

"Throw out the can. Don't pull either knife."

Riley doesn't know whether to be scared or impressed by his knowledge. She complies, rolling the can out of the alley while retreating deeper into it. A gloved hand reached out to pick it up. 

Victor works to put on a business facade to cover his nerves before stepping around the corner.   
"You're looking for me."

Riley looks up at his impassive face, finding nothing. No hint of emotion, whether he's happy, angry, nothing. But what had she really expected?

"Yes?" Her voice sounds small and nervous and she hates it. 

Victor stares her down, making her squirm, while internally he tries to think of what to do. 

"What do you want?" He asks, right as she says, "How do you know my name?"

Victor feels his stomach drop. Shit. 

Riley is equally stumped by his question.   
What does she want? Well...she wants him, even though she doesn't know him. And she can't very well say that. 

"I should go." She mumbles and goes to walk past him, unable to think of any other way to end the awkwardness. 

Victor side-steps, putting himself in her path. He also doesn't know how to escape their awkward situation, but he doesn't want her to leave either. 

Inches apart from him for the second time, a voice in her head steps up and says "screw it". Ignoring her jumble of emotions (nervous, scared, shy, excited) Riley impulsively kisses him again. This time just a quick peck. 

As she breaks away from him, Victor realizes that possibly his unconscious mind might have known she would do that if he stepped in front of her. He also realizes, a peck isn't enough. 

Riley gasps as Victor's hand roughly grabs the back of her neck. She doesn't have time to react before she finds herself pulled back against him with his lips crashing back down on hers. 

This is nothing like the first kiss she gave him. This kiss is both possessive and curious- his mouth thoroughly exploring hers while claiming it as his. When they break apart they both stare wide eyed at each other. 

It was only a kiss, it was only a kiss. 

Victor abruptly lets go of her, stepping back and turning towards the street. 

Riley stares dumbly for a moment before reacting. "Victor wait!"

Her plea falls softly on the brick walls as she's left alone in the alley. She numbly heads home and falls into bed, dreaming of running after a fading black suited figure. 

 

Victor makes sure she hasn't followed after him before ducking into a bar and ordering a shot of rum. What had he been thinking? Kissing her like that...it was foolish. He orders another shot. She just felt so warm and alive...another shot. That look of surprised wonder in her eyes afterwards...fuck. The shots weren't helping. If anything they were making it worse.   
It was only a kiss. 

 

It was only a kiss, Riley tries to tell herself the next morning as she gets ready for work. Only it wasn't, was it. She knew that. She knew he must know it too. She kissed him first, but he kissed her second. And that was important. That's what made it more than a kiss. 

She heads to work in a daze, oblivious to Ben's presence until he grabs her arm. 

"Whoa there!" He exclaims, jumping away from the switchblade in her hand. "Riley it's just me!"

"Oh! Sorry Ben!" Riley flushes, putting the knife back in her pocket. 

"What the hell was that? Since when do you carry a knife?" He asks, bewildered. 

"Oh, uh, I got jumped walking home about a month ago. Got it after that. Just in case." She tells a half lie, biting her cheek. 

"You got jumped? Are you okay? Why didn't you tell me? I can walk you home!"

"I'm fine! I'm not some helpless damsel in distress you know!" She snaps, walking faster. 

Ben hurries to catch up. "But you're okay? How did you get away? Did you throw your money at him?"

"I said I'm fine! It was a month ago! And he didn't want my money..." She stops to hang her coat up in the back. 

"Oh my God." Ben stares at her horrified. "He...did he..."

"No!" Riley shouts, exasperated and annoyed, bordering on pissed off. "Victor shot him before he could do anything." She feels the color drain from her face as her words sink in. 

"What."

"It's none of your damn business anyway!"

"Someone SHOT him? Who the hell is Victor?" Ben hounds her, at her heels as she walks away from him again. "And what do you mean it's not my business?"

Riley stops in her tracks and whirls around. "It is none of your business. Why would my personal life be your business."

Ben stares at her dumbfounded. "But,"

"But what?" She cuts him off. "You like me? We went out on one date. I'm flattered. But there is nothing between us. We're co-workers. You're nice. You're too nice. But my personal life is not your business."

"I'm too nice, huh?" Ben hisses, hurt and angry. "What do you want me to shoot someone for you?"

Riley's jaw drops. "No..."

"Then will I be good enough for you?"

"Ben I just want you to leave me alone! Can't we just be co-workers without you asking me out every day?" Unease curls in Riley's stomach, wondering just how well she really knows Ben. 

"Who. Is. Victor." Ben is now entirely too calm and entirely too close to her. 

"His name is Victor Zsasz. He kills people for a living. Now I suggest you back off Ben." Riley snaps, acting tough in spite of her fear. 

"And what is he to you?"

The words cut straight to her heart.

"Nothing." She finds herself answering honestly, her voice hollow. 

 

It's two days before Victor breaks down and visits the department store. He immediately can tell something has changed. His first glimpse of Riley shows a completely different girl. Watchful, fearful. He recognizes that look well. But why?

"You must be Victor." A voice sneers behind him. 

Victor curses internally and turns around. That boy, her co-worker, is behind him. 

"You're who she's pining over. Well you can back off now."

Victor stares at him blankly. 

"She's mine, so you leave her alone."

Victor can feel that smile tugging at his lips. That amused one always paired with someone's death in his eyes. Some people might call it crazy, scary. Victor couldn't help it. 

Penguin chooses that moment to call him. Scowling, Victor pulls out his phone. As he walks away to do Penguin's bidding, Ben calls after him. 

"She's mine! She won't be pining after you anymore! Come back tomorrow- you'll see!"

 

At 8:00 that night, finished with the job, Victor curses. If that little shit touches one hair on her head... Victor's eye twitches as he races to Riley's apartment. 

 

Riley drags herself up the stairs to her apartment. Her feet are aching after staying over at work. She pushes the door open and is halfway in when she senses someone behind her. 

Ben shoves her through the door, sending her sprawling onto the floor. He shuts and locks the door behind him. 

"Fuck." Riley whispers, scrambling off the floor and backing away from him. 

"Hey, baby, don't be like that."

"Ben, get the fuck out of my apartment now!" Riley pulls out her phone with shaking hands. "I'm calling the police."

Ben tackles her, knocking her phone out of her hand and ripping her coat off her. She backs towards the bedroom door, mind racing. 

Ben pulls the switchblade out of her coat and sticks it in his pocket. "Couldn't have you pulling that on me again." He grins at her. 

A calmness breathes through Riley as she steps back, feeling the weight of the second knife in her boot. It's her, or him. And if that's the case, she'll kill him. 

"You know I've been here, done this, before. At least it's warmer here than that alley."

"Oh, no. This won't be like that. I'm going to make you mine. I don't want you dead, I just want you."

Riley laughs. "Oh, well then that makes this much better. Because, you see, I have no qualms about killing you to defend myself."

"I'm bigger than you Riley. And I have your knife. You're mine."

He charges at her and she lets him, bracing herself for the impact as they hit the floor. Feigning like she's trying to get away,she reaches in her boot for the other knife. 

"Get off me!"

"I don't think so." He grabs her face with one hand. 

"I am not yours." She enunciates each word with force before thrusting her switchblade into his side. 

 

 

Victor flies up the stairs to her apartment, drawing his guns as he reaches the door. He kicks the door in without hesitation and strides into the apartment, hearing Riley's voice. 

"I am not yours."

Victor steps into the doorway as her knife goes in Ben's side. 

"She's mine." He kicks him, knocking him off of her. 

Riley scrambles up, clutching the bloody knife. 

Victor holsters his guns and holds his hand out to her. "May I?"

She hands him the knife, her insides bursting with warmth, marveling over those two words.

"You again." Ben hisses, holding his bleeding side. 

"Did he touch you?" Victor asks Riley as he walks towards Ben. 

"All he did was knock me down. Twice. And preach about how he wasn't going to kill me, just make me his." She follows behind Victor. 

Victor stares at Ben for a moment. "I am going to kill you." He says seriously and earnestly. He cocks his head and then smiles. "And I'm going to enjoy it."

Victor stabs the knife into his stomach and pulls it upwards, a half smile on his face. "I'd make it quick, but this is personal."

Ben sinks to his knees, a look of shock on his face. 

Victor leans down into his face, serious again. "She's mine."

Raising back up, Victor reaches for Riley and pulls her to where Ben can see. "Mine." He repeats as his lips descend on hers. 

Riley let's go, sliding her arms up around his neck and eagerly kissing him back. Ben makes a noise, so Victor reaches out and slashes his throat casually, never breaking the kiss. 

It was only a kiss, it was only a kiss.


End file.
